Bath Time
by Haru No Uta
Summary: 5 short chapters of the Seigaku boys in the bath or shower! Chapter 1 TezuFuji, 2 MomoRyo, 3 Golden Pair, 4 InuKai, 5 Kawamura. Yaoi.
1. TezuFuji

**Tezuka + Fuji**

Started with a picture of (a) Tezuka (cosplayer) in a white bathrobe, emerging from behind a white shower curtain in a white tiled bathroom, with his fingers adjusting his glasses.

* * *

Fuji Syusuke looked at the lighted bathroom door. He had been looking at it for quite sometime while sitting on the soft comfortable bed. Soft splattering can be heard, accompanied by whiffs of humid fragrance of the shower gel.

He was getting tired sitting for so long. Bored to be exact. He fell back into the bed with a sigh, did a lazy-bone stretch and remained in that position. He concentrated on the area on the ceiling which was brightened by the soft light from the bathroom.

Sleep nearly took over him when a click, unlocking of the door, alerted him. He propped himself on his elbows and looked expectantly at the doorway.

Tezuka Kunimitsu emerged wearing a white bathrobe. His cheeks were still flushed from the hot shower. His hair was limp; occasional droplets dripped from its ends and disappeared into his bathrobe. His glasses slightly foggy from the steam.

He paused at the doorway when he saw the figure on the bed. He removed his glasses, wiped the water vapor from it and replaced it. Fuji was in the same attire.

"Ne, Tezuka." Fuji drew up his knees.

"What took you so long?" His blue eyes intense.

* * *

Continue ~~


	2. MomoRyo

**Momoshiro + Ryoma**

The initial idea just got naughty...

* * *

Momoshiro Takeshi rested both his arms on the sides and lied back on the breath of the big bathtub. He closed his eyes, soaked the piece of white rectangular face towel, folded it in half and flopped it onto his face.

"Nothing beats soaking in a hot bath, right Echizen?" He spoke under the towel.

Echizen Ryoma lifted his eyes from the steaming water surface to his senpai's towel covered face and agreed in silence. His golden eyes were thoughtful.

"Have you tried this when you were in America?" Momoshiro's tired muscles were relaxing into the hot water and the steam was making him sleepy.

"Hmmn." Sitting close to the other breath of the tub, Ryoma recalled his bath times with his father when he was little. He had not been soaking baths with anyone since he was eight. He had found the idea of sharing the tub with his father embarrassing.

"You know this is the Japanese way of building closer relations by chit-chatting while in the bath." Momoshiro removed the cooled towel and repeated the same actions with his eyes still closed.

Ryoma got up and half-swam through the water towards Momoshiro and then settled himself between Momoshiro's legs with his back towards him.

"Echizen?" Momoshiro pulled away the towel he had just placed on his face and saw wet black hair tapered on a fair neck and thin shoulders.

* * *

Continue ~~


	3. Golden Pair

**Oishi + Kikumaru**

Then it got twisted...

* * *

The shadows had changed their positions when Kikumaru Eiji broke his concentration from his homework. He was getting hungry. The timepiece on the wall was telling that it was nearing dinner time.

"Oishi. It is going to be dinner time." He closed his finished homework and saw that Oishi Syuichiro had already gone through half of his book.

"Yes, Eiji." Oishi agreed and flipped a page. He had finished his homework much earlier and decided to read his new purchase while waiting for Kikumaru.

"Think I'll have a shower before that." Kikumaru put his up arms up in the air and stretched his back.

"Okay." The book seemed to be more interesting and he thought he could have his after Kikumaru.

"Nya! Oishi!" Kikumaru shoved his face between Oishi's and the book.

"Eiji?!" Surprised at the sudden intrusion, Oishi then observed that Kikumaru was upset about something.

Kikumaru made a face and pouted his lips. Oishi chuckled at the expression and then put aside his book. He smoothed the crease between Kikumaru's brows with his thumb and smiled.

"Okay. Let's go get our towels."

* * *

Continue


	4. InuKai

**Inui + Kaidoh**

The madness is continuing...

* * *

"Kaidoh, wait up." Inui Sadaharu stopped his kouhai at the entrance of the showers of the tennis club. He was holding a towel and something else in his hands. Kaidoh Kaoru stopped in front of the shower stall he was getting into at the call of his name.

Inui showed a bar of blackish green, supposedly, soap to Kaidoh, "Use this for your shower today. I had specially formulated the ingredients of this soap that it works to relax your muscles especially after a workout."

Kaidoh, amazed by the unique color of the bar, hesitated on whether to accept his senpai's offer. The piece of soap was placed in his hands and he was then shown another tool that he was supposed to use in his shower today.

"This is a loofah. Do you know how to use this?"

Kaidoh's eyes widened at the entangled fibers on that piece of hardened-sponge-look-alike thing and shook his head.

Inui lowered the loofah and thought about Kaidoh's problem for a while. Considering if he should spend ten minutes explaining the instructions or just demonstrate it.

Kaidoh felt like he was sitting on pin-cushion while Inui was thinking. He certainly hoped that he would not have to use those bath tools if possible; for he definitely did not want to find out what colored bubbles will be produced from the soap.

Having a conclusion, Inui looked up at Kaidoh. His glasses, catching the light from the windows, glinted.

"I'll bath you today, Kaidoh." His tone was Inui-monotonous.

"What?!" Kaidoh began to back away from the monster he had just seen.

"Let's not waste time for me to explain the instructions and then having you doing it the wrong way."

* * *

Continue ~~


	5. Kawamura

**Kawamura**

This is my favourite...

* * *

"Ore wa burning!" Kawamura held the shower spray in his hand and turned on the tap with his other.

"Fight-to!" The initial spray was cold; then started to turn warm after a few seconds.

"Come on baby!" Feeling the warm water beating on his face and washing the foams from his light-brown hair.

"Great-to!" The new shower gel his mom just bought smelled great.

"Oh yeah!" Giving his body a final rinse, Kawamura turned off the tap.

He step out of the shower feeling refreshed.

* * *

I'd better end it.

~End~


End file.
